Abusive Relationship
by Rin Rose
Summary: Midou becomes very self-conscious of his relationship with Katsuya when he realizes how differently he is treated by him.
**A/N: Submissive Midou :D :D :D ^_- I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Saeki…" Midou said softly as he lay on his bed, stripped of clothing, and gripped his arm, which was covered in bruises that his boyfriend, Katsuya, had implanted upon him.

It was late at night and Katsuya had just left, leaving Midou lost in thought after their rough time together. Never before would he have even considered the thought that he'd end up in such an abusive relationship.

 _Why does Saeki do such things to me?_ Midou thought. _Why does he resort to such sadistic acts against me? Does he truly love me as he says he does?_

Angry, Midou sat up and tried to dismiss these pitiful thoughts, but he just couldn't manage to do so. He couldn't dismiss this confusion that he felt towards the current situation.

Even though he and Katsuya have been dating for quite some time now, Katsuya was still harsh towards him. He had always wondered why Katsuya continued to treat him this way before, but he figured that Katsuya would warm up to him eventually, though he never did. This concerned Midou as Katsuya was usually nicer to others, but never treated him the same.

Frustrated, Midou let out a sigh and went to bed that night, troubled.

* * *

"Midou-san," Katsuya said with a smirk and gently played with the older man's hair as Midou sat at his office desk, irritated.

"Cut it out!" He yelled at Katsuya.

"You're so easily embarrassed, Midou," Katsuya teased. "Did you have fun last night? You seem to truly love my methods."

"I…d-don't…" Midou tried to argue, blushing. Katsuya laughed softly in response.

"Saeki-san!" Fujita suddenly called out to his co-worker and walked in on the couple, "I thought you'd be here! Can you help me with something?"

"What is it?" Katsuya groaned as he got up and walked towards him.

As they talked, Midou watched from the background. _He interrupted us? Why am I so annoyed by that? Why is Katsuya talking to him so kindly? Why doesn't me talk to me the same way? Why am I acting like this?_ Such thoughts plagued Midou's mind and he couldn't bear it.

"Fujita, get out!" He suddenly yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk, causing Fujita to jump in surprise. Katsuya watched in amusement as Fujita nodded and exited the room. "You, stop acting so sweet to him!" Midou continued to scold Katsuya.

"Midou-san are you jealous?" Katsuya asked.

Midou looked up at him in shock from the sudden question. "Of course not!" Katsuya walked over to him and gently touched his face, causing Midou to tense up. "I don't understand... Why are you so cruel to me? Do you really love me as you say you do?" Midou continued shakily.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Katsuya asked. "It's because I love you. Do you ever wonder why don't I treat anyone else the same way I treat you? My way of treating you is special from the way I treat others because I only love you… I express my love in a different way towards you because I love you to a much greater extent than anyone else. Does that make sense?"

Midou only continued to stare at Katsuya awkwardly, unresponsive, so Katsuya continued. "When it's you, I can't hold back. I want you all for myself."

Midou relaxed at those words as he felt more at ease and Katsuya hugged the man tightly in response. "If you don't like it, I apologize; it's simply part of my personality and I can't quite change that."

"No… It's not that I don't like it…" Midou said softly, "I just…wanted to know for sure…"

"Good boy…" Katsuya said with a sadistic smirk and kissed his lover roughly upon his lips. As he was lost in Katsuya's embrace, Midou realized how defenseless and weak he turned out to be in Katsuya's presence and that this would never change, though in the end, he didn't really care about that. As long as Katsuya loved him, all was well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmmm, I think I like this relationship as both an abusive one and a sweet, overprotective one. I can't decide which I like more… /sigh. How troublesome…**


End file.
